I Used to Buy and Sell Gravity
by captainofswans
Summary: Just some good ol' Liam and David bonding times! ('Reasons to Smile' verse)


_A/N: So, you all know I've been obsessed with OneRepublic's 'Native' album lately, so of course this is product of it. Actually, in particular, a song called 'Preacher'. I don't know, I heard it and thought of some good ol' Liam and David bonding._

_I hope you all enjoy!_

* * *

><p>"Alright, lad," Killian smiled, bending down to Liam's level, "Have you got everything you need for the weekend?"<p>

"I think so." Liam grinned back.

"We'll be back Sunday night, okay, kid?"

"Yep." Liam nodded.

"He'll be fine with us." David smiled, "Besides, Neal's at an overnight camp-meaning Liam and I get the whole weekend to ourselves."

"That worries me a little." Emma teased, "At least Mom's here, too."

"I'll keep them in line." Mary promised as she appeared behind David, "Go have fun-you two deserve a weekend off."

"Yeah, we'd better get going-I think our flight leaves at twelve, then we're meeting Henry at the airport and flying to New York from there."

"Sounds like you've got a busy day-go ahead, we won't keep you any longer. Call us when you get there, though, okay?" Mary asked, hugging Emma, then Killian.

"Of course. Love you guys." Emma smiled, hugging her father afterwards.

"See you Sunday, lad." Killian grinned, ruffling Liam's curls.

"Bye, Papa." He smiled in response.

"Be good, kid, alright?" Emma smiled, bending down and pressing a kiss to his cheek.

"Okay." Liam nodded.

Emma and Killian said one more goodbye before leaving.

"So, kiddo," David smiled, "What do you want to do today?"

"Can I come with you to the station?" Liam beamed, "Mom and Papa don't let me too often."

"Uhh..." David looked over Liam's head to Mary, who was shaking her head, "Sure, kiddo. Put some shoes on, and we can go."

"Awesome!" Liam beamed and hurried towards his room.

This weekend was going to be awesome.

* * *

><p>"Grandpa, I'm bored." Liam sighed, leaning on the window as he watched the rain fall.<p>

"I know the rain kind of put a damper on our plans, but maybe we can make this kind of fun, what do you say?" David smiled, setting his paperwork aside. Liam quirked and eyebrow and turned to face him, intrigued.

"Really?"

"Sure." David grinned, "Put on your boots, and follow me."

Liam tugged on his boots quickly before hurrying after his grandfather into the rain. They hurried to his truck, getting in and laughing.

"Can I drive the truck?"

"In a few years, maybe." David chuckled, "For now, I'm going to take you somewhere special."

"Where?"

"It's a secret." David smiled, "We might get a bit wet, but it's a place I think you'll enjoy."

"Is it in Storybrooke?"

"Yep."

"Is it in the forest?"

"Yes."

"Is it..." Liam thought, glancing out the window, "Is it the Troll Bridge?"

"Nice guess, but no." David chuckled, "I don't think this is a place you've been before, Liam."

"Really?"

"Really."

"So, it's not the playground."

"No."

"Why won't you tell me, Grandpa?" Liam whined.

"That takes away from the surprise, kiddo." David smiled, clapping Liam on the shoulder, "We'll be there soon, promise."

"Fine." Liam grumbled.

"I cannot believe how much you're like both of your parents." David chuckled, laughing harder at Liam's puzzled face, "Well, you're a perfect mix."

"How?" Liam smiled.

"Well, your mother is very stubborn-which isn't a bad trait to have, being where we are-and so is your father. Your father definitely has a knack for adventure, and I think it's safe to assume you've got that in you."

"I love adventure!" Liam beamed.

"Exactly." David laughed, "You're a great kid, Liam."

"Thanks." He grinned as David finally pulled the car to the side of the road.

"We'll have to do a little walking-is that alright?"

"Yeah!" Liam beamed, bouncing in his seat.

"Good." David chuckled, "Grab the umbrella from the glovebox and follow me."

Liam did as he was told and bounded out of the car, after David. He handed the umbrella to David, who took it and held it over their heads.

"Why does it seem like it's raining less here?" Liam wondered aloud.

"The trees make kind of like... a canopy, to cover us. We're only feeling the drops from the leaves."

Liam peeked around the brim of the umbrella, gazing up at all of the trees above him.

"Oh."

"The forest is kind of a neat place, if you really think about it."

"I like coming here-Henry likes taking me here sometimes."

"Well, I'm sure he's never taken you where I'm taking you." David smiled.

"Why won't you tell me where it is?" Liam asked, looking up to him.

"Because we're here." David grinned, causing Liam to look ahead, only to see a lonely, abandoned wishing well.

"A well?"

"Yes, but not just any well," David smiled, moving to sit on the edge of it, "A magical well."

Liam went to take his place beside David, glancing down to see the emptiness of the well.

"Grandpa, it's empty."

"Well, it may or may not be magical anymore. But, still, it's a cool place."

"I guess."

"You know, I could always find your mother here when she wanted to be alone." David said.

"I thought she went down by the docks."

"Only if she wanted your father to find her." David smiled, "When she wanted to be alone, she came here."

"How do you know?" Liam asked curiously.

"I've found her here a few times. She said it's quiet and far away enough to think."

"Oh."

"When she was having troubles controlling her magic, she came here, too. She was afraid that she'd hurt someone."

"Mom could never hurt someone." Liam spoke softly.

"That's what I told her time and time again. She was just nervous that she'd hurt someone by accident."

"Did she?"

"Nope. Though, there were a few times where she may have nearly hurt someone, but it was always an accident, and never anything too serious."

"Grandpa?"

"Yeah?"

"Why don't I have powers?" Liam asked, "Grandma always says Mom has powers because she's born of True Love."

"And you were, too, Liam." David smiled, pulling his grandson into his side, "But, sometimes, magic takes a little longer to appear."

"What if I never get them?"

"Well, that's okay, too. We'll love you just as much." David grinned.

"Do you have any stories about Mom when she was my age?" Liam smiled, causing David to sigh and rub his chin.

"Um, well, not really." David sighed, knowing that Liam would have to know eventually, "Want to hear a good story, though?"

Liam nodded veraciously, making David chuckle.

"Once upon a time..."

* * *

><p>Later that evening, after Liam had fallen asleep on the couch, Mary and David sat on the barstools and talked.<p>

"He asked about Emma today."

"What about her?" Mary asked, taking a scoop of her ice cream.

"He wanted to know what she was like when he was her age."

"What'd you tell him?"

"I just told him the story in the book. I figured maybe that was more of Emma's story to tell."

Mary smiled and rubbed his shoulder.

"I think you made the right decision. That's something Emma needs to talk about with him." Mary nodded.

"He also asked why he didn't have any powers."

"Oh." Mary sighed, looking to his sleeping form, "Do you think he has any?"

"I'm not sure. But, I do know that if he ever gets them, Emma will teach him how to use them."

"You know, he looks up to you, David."

"I know." David smiled, "I'm glad he does."

Liam stirred a bit in his sleep before sitting up and glancing around.

"Want to go to bed, sweetheart?" Mary asked.

Liam nodded in response, making David chuckle.

"C'mon. I'll tuck you in." David smiled, rising to his feet and following his grandson towards the bedrooms. Liam sleepily walked down the hallway, finally making it to the guest room. He fell onto the bed ungracefully, tugging the sheets up over his body. David smiled and sat on the side of the bed, tucking Liam in for the night.

"Grandpa?"

"Yeah?"

"I had a nightmare." Liam admitted, causing David to furrow his brows.

"What was it about?"

"We were sitting by the well, and something pulled me down into it."

"I won't ever let that happen to you, Liam."

"What if I get separated from everyone?" Liam asked carefully.

"You know, there's kind of a family saying about that." David smiled.

"What is it?" Liam asked.

"No matter what happens, we will always find each other." David spoke surely.

"Always?"

"No matter what, kid." David grinned, "I promise."


End file.
